


Taking Shape

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes his vessel for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Shape

Taking human form. It's limiting. To go from a noncorporeal creature, with all the powers of heaven, into one tiny vessel.

If Castiel were used to breathing he'd feel like he couldn't, couldn't get enough air into his new physical lungs.

Of course he doesn't need to breathe anymore than he needs to eat.

His new body, Jimmy, fits like a tight suit. He puts his arms in front of himself, stretches. The first sensation.

This corporeal thing is going to take some getting used to, but for now he has a job to do, a boy to see about a mission.


End file.
